1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a music stand, and especially to a music stand, the music rest of which is locked by a positioning stud, thus, the music rest can be tuned out for expansion or folded for storing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is extended from patent application Ser. No. 09/038,140, filed Mar. 11, 1998, which is incorporated into the present invention as a reference. In the prior art patent, a music rest includes a tripod, a transverse rod, a music rest, and a connector, wherein the transverse tube is installed on the tripod, the music rest is connected to a transverse rod by a joint, characteristic in that a post is formed on the top of the transverse rod. Each side of the upper end of the transverse rod is installed with a long hole. The connector can be connected to the top of the transverse rod. Two sides of the connector are installed with long holes so that the connector can be pulled upwards and downwards so as to be inserted into the post on the top of the transverse tube. A stud serves to fix the connector, or the stud is released for pulling up the connector as to shift the connector. In the music rest, an upper plate and a lower plate are arranged on the connecting rod, where the upper plate is connected to the lower plate by a hinge. Thus the connecting rod transversally passes through the connector.
The upper plate of the music rest can be turned to resist against the lower plate, and the stud on the transverse tube is released. Then, the connecting rod is pulled up so that the connector is disengaged with the post of the transverse rod. Therefore, the music stand of the present invention has a reduced volume for storage. When expanding for use, the connector is turned upwards and shifted, so that the connector is connected to the post on the top of the transverse tube, then the stud is screwedly tightened so as to expand a music score.
However, if the music rest is desired to be folded for storing, the stud on the connector must be released, then the connector is pulled upwards so as to separate with the post on the top of the transverse tube, thus, the connector is shifted for folding the music rest. However, the action of disengaging the connector or pulling the post on the top of the transverse tube are inconvenient.